Yami's Nightmare Revised
by Zafookie
Summary: I have redone a version of my old fanfiction and completed it. here Yami is stuck within a 5year olds body and has to go through chaos!Dont be too harsh on me. STORY COMPLETED
1. Introduction

I do not Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own my thoughts ideas and additional charcters I might add in these stories

Zafookie: Hello! I'm here to "attempt" to write a fanfic. O.K. briefly before you start to read this (alright maybe not that briefly). I don't like writing lovey dovey fics so most of the ones I do will be humour or mystery so I will not incorporate the romance type of love in these stories. Secondly I really am not good at using Tea in these stories (I'm really sorry to all the Tea likers its not that I hate her I just don't know how to use her) so you won't see much of her until I learn to control her. Thirdly I don't know what it is about Yami that makes me wanna pick on him so much I guess in the tv shows he is shown so proud and brave I guess I just wanna tamper with that and see what happens when he is in "awkward" situations. By the way Ii might be coming in the fic now and then you know just for fun.

Zafookie: Before you begin one last note (I know I'm stretching it OK). This is the republished version of my story that I never got to finish. If you would like to visit the original version and laugh at my mistakes please be my guest.

Yami's Nightmare (Revised)

Start of the Nightmare

"Come on yami open your mouth its only peas…"

"No…I'm not a kid, I'm not, let me go, this is hell I tell you I didn't deserve this HELP!"

Yami wakes up trembling he had had the most horrific dream he had ever had. No it wasn't with monsters or an evil lunatic squirrel trying to take over the world (Where the hell did that come from?) his most horrific dream was…was…he was being treated like a 5-year-old kid. It was very frustrating he could see it was he was still himself a 5000-year-old pharaoh but to others he resembled a 5-year-old to which they would want to take care of him and in a comic sense "over-loving" him. He looked around and saw that he had fallen asleep on the couch the previous night. He got up and went into the kitchen where he found Yugi eating cereal.

Yami: Yugi I had the worst dream where I was being treated like a 5-year-old kid…

Yugi: (eating cereal) that's nice

Yami: Are you even listening?

Yugi: Bad dream, being treated like a 5-year-old

Yami: --

Yugi: By the way we have to meet Tristan and Joey downtown there's a great new magic attraction

Yami: Great

Yugi: So tell me how was being treated like a 5 year-old like?

Yami: Complete Hell

Yugi: Was it something like this…

Yugi took his spoon of cereal and started to wave it around in front of yami's mouth.

Yugi: O.K open your mouth so the boat can get into the harbour…come on its just the last spoon.

Yami: --

Yami and Yugi go downtown where they meet Tristan and Joey and sit down for the magic show. The show was pretty good the main highlight was when a weird green glowey-thingy flew outwards and hit Yami who said he was fine but by the end of the night Yami found a significant change had come over him.

Yami: BLOODY HELL! I've shrunk

Yugi: Hey you're shorter than me now that's saying something

Joey: We should go ask that Gypsy that shot that thing at you to see if there is a cure.

So they go around the back and talk to the Gypsy she immediately ushers Joey, Tristan and Yugi out so she can talk to Yami.

Yami: What is it? And why did my friends have to go outside?

Gypsy: To warn you.

Yami: Warn of what

Gypsy: That spell was a youth spell. It went crazy before I could control it, it flew off and hit you.

Yami: Is this good or bad

Gypsy: Bad, very bad, though the spell will wear off its effects in 7 days starting from today there is a VERY LARGE side-effect.

Yami: What

Gypsy: Well to yourself you look like and sound like yourself except for your height but to others you are a mere 5-year-old who looks like you when you were 5. They wish to take care of you and love you uncontrollably!

Yami: WHAT NO! THAT'S A NIGHTMARE. You had a spell surely you must have an anti-spell.

Gypsy: I told you the effects will wear off in 7 days…and by the way what you say wont matter either to them it so if you say "Damn it that hurt!" they'll hear "Ouch that hurt", you will in time also begin physically acting like a child, although your mental state will be fine.

Yami: No! That would be a complete hell. Please you have to help me!

Gypsy: I told you 7 days now I suggest you get the worst over with.

She led him out to where Yugi, Joey and Tristan were standing and looking at him with big smiles. Yami groaned softly.

Yugi: There he is how's about we get you home and get something in your tummy you must be starving.

He gently kept patting his belly while he was saying this

Yami: 00

Before Yami could react or say anything Tristan had picked him up and they were taking him home. No matter how much Yami squirmed against Tristan he couldn't get free no wonder he was 2/3 smaller! He had to wait until he got home to see what hell would set loose. 


	2. Day 1

Day 1: Bad Meals and Barney Videos

When they reached Yugi's House there was a humungous rush for resources on how to take care of a 5 year-old kid. Hey I know Joey, Tristan and Yugi are all very bright but lets face it they wouldn't know how to take care of a 5 year-old boy. While all this was happening Yami slipped into the Kitchen where he managed to get the telephone directory with great difficulty and began looking for the name of that magic show.

Yami: Makas…Mangoes…here it is Mungo's Magic show.

He dialled the number and asked for the gypsy

Yami: You better help me out of this!

Gypsy: I told you 7 days, don't you understand…

Yami: No you don't understand! This is my nightmare I am in nightmare get me out!

Gypsy: Patience is a virtue posses it if you can. By the way a word of advice don't let your inner child take control.

Yami: What?

Gypsy: What I'm trying to tell you is that you have a spirit inside of you known as your inner child. Over time this child grows stronger when you are in your physical child form. This may result in speech and action distortion. So you may have no controls over you speech and actions.

Yami: What! but I'm fine now

Gypsy: Oh in the beginning its fine but it creeps up on you slowly and drives you insane remember try to fight it… alright for your sake I'll try and find a spell so that you body functions are not taken over but I have no control over what you say.

(Gypsy hangs up)

Yami: No good ruddy Gypsy

"There he is"

Yami's stomach turned and before he could make a run for it Tristan had swiftly picked him up and was taking him into the dining room where he put him on a chair.

Tristan: So Yugi what do we feed him?

Yugi was looking through a huge book entitled "Kids"

Yugi: the food should be soft yet chewable not too hard as the child is not used to full solids yet.

Yami: What nonsense! Yugi its me Yami!

Yugi: So your name is Yami? What a small world we have friend whose name is Yami as well. Hey I wonder where Yami is?

Yami: (groan) That's it I'm gonna get out of here!

He tried to get out of the chair but he couldn't even move.

Yami: What the Hell!

Then he remembered what the gypsy had said beat the kid. No matter how hard he tried the most Yami could do was move his little finger. While he was struggling with this the others were arguing about what to feed him.

Tristan: Brussel Sprouts are pretty soft when steamed

Joey: Yuck! There's no way I steaming those

Yugi: What about Peas?

Everyone except Yami: O.K.

Suddenly Yami remembered his dream. The voice trying to make him eat peas. Horrible, disgusting peas and now he can't even get out of the ruddy chair. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it and then it came…(Dum Dum Duuumnmm) the big bowl of peas.

Yugi: O.K. yami open up here comes the plane

Yami: Yugi have you gone mad? Don't treat me like I'm 5…

Before he could say another word his mouth and opened and he could not close then came…the spoonful after spoonful of peas. Disgusting green slime like ooze flowed in his mouth and he could do nothing about it. It was only on the last spoonful he thought of something.

Yugi: Come on last mouthful

Yami: You wait Yugi I'll…

In went the last spoonful after which Yugi thoroughly wiped his mouth with a wet paper towel.

Yugi: Now go in the lounge Tristan and Joey will be bringing some videos over.

Yami felt himself running into the lounge and then he saw it his escape the crack underneath the sofa and live out the 7 days there. It was coming…coming…no…wait…he was stopping!…sitting down…get up you dumb kid! But it was too late his child body had set itself down in the middle of the lounge in front of the T.v. and with that Joey, Tristan and Yugi came through the door.

Joey: O.K. the video store had Barney or Blue Clues so take your pick

Yami: No not Barney! God not Barney!

Then with a certain helplessness he could feel his own lips forming the word Barney.

So there they sat watching Barney for 6 continuous hours until all 4 boys fell asleep in the living room. 


	3. Day 2

Day 2: Duelling and Bedtime

The next day all 4 boys woke up at 1 pm seeing as they wouldn't be able to do anything by the time they got ready the sat home and were duelling each other. Tristan wanted to duel Yugi so Joey was "stuck" with Yami.

Joey: Why'd I have to be stuck with the squirt?

Yami: Joey I could beat you in a second!

Joey: Beat me eh? Lets see about that

So they duelled and to Yami's surprise he kept making dumb move after dumb move forgetting he had no control over his hands he had foolishly chosen to duel Joey and Lost! Joey quite pleased with his victory continued to duel him until 6 that evening.

Yami: Nooooooo! I lost I can't loose I'm the king of games!

Yugi: (yawn) I think I'd better go to bed now and its Yami's bedtime aswell.

Yami: Bedtime? Yugi I'm an almighty Pharaoh. PHARAOH'S DON"T HAVE BEDTIME!

Though if anyone had heard him it would have been quite ironic as his body immediately got up and followed Yugi to the spare bedroom. Where he immediately got into the bed and made himself comfy.

Yugi: If you want I can read you a bedtime story

Yami: Hell NO!

In the mirror across the room he could see his reflection slowly nod

Yami: Nnooooooooo!

Yugi: Well once upon a time there were 3 little pigs….

As if that wasn't bad enough just before he was about to fall asleep his thumb was coming towards his mouth.

Yami: No getaway! Go away! Shoo! Bad Thumb! Naughty Thumb!

But it was no use the thumb went into his mouth and soon after he felt his mouth slowly sucking on it. He closed his eyes in desperation. Well 2 down and 5 to go.

Zafookie: O.K. here I ran out of ideas so this was probably a bludge day I promise I will make the next ones more exciting. 


	4. Day 3

Day 3: The dreaded doctor

"Bring Bring" went the phone

Yami's eyes immediately opened and he realised two things

a) It was very early

b) He was the only one awake

At first he decided to ignore it but then realized that it might be that crazy old gypsy with some sort of remedy for his body. O.K. the now the phone was in the kitchen so the first thing he had to do was get his thumb out of his mouth it took a little while but he managed to do it. He realised that his child body was still asleep and that it would be a little easier to control. Slowly he lugged himself and his body into the kitchen as the phone was still ringing.

"That better be her or else…" he thought as he fought his way into the kitchen

He finally picked up the phone and answered

"Hello"

"Ah that would be you would it?" he heard the gypsy' voice

"Listen you had better have a remedy for this or…"

"Relax relax I've done my homework and I've got a remedy it will give you total control of your body but might censor out your speech a little"

"Alright"

"Well here's what you do take 6 ice cubes and at exactly 5:00 am go outside and individually melt each one in you mouth"

"What are you crazy it must be 5 degrees out there?"

"Do you want your body or not?"

"Oh alright I'll do it"

He put down the phone and looked at the time there were still 15 minutes till 5 so he had better get to work he slowly went into then lounge room and slowly dragged in a chair to put in front of the fridge (I cannot emphasize slowly) and with a little difficulty knocked out 6 ice cubes into a bowl. Then holding the bowl very carefully so as he didn't drop it he went outside and sat down on the ground and began the antagonizing process of melting each one in his mouth and the oncoming winds didn't help. After about the 3rd cube he did begin to feel like a cold and unprotected child, but he knew he had to keep going and finally at around what he thought was 6:00am he finished the cubes. He stumbled into the house he found that all the lights were on and Yugi was on the phone looking worried but immediately put his hand on the receiver as Yami stumbled in.

Yugi: Where have you been I have been worried sick!

Yami: I…well…you see

And with those words he collapsed face down on the carpet to tired and out off strength.

When yami came to he was on the couch with 3 quilts on tops off him he took these off as he was beginning to sweat and sat up. By doing so he realised that the spell had worked!

Yami: Yes I have my body!

Yugi: What are you babbling about (he came out off the kitchen holding a small medicine kit)

Yami: Yugi you don't understand I…

Yugi: Ok now you just rest don't talk just rest and keep you energy

Yami realized that his voice was probably normal as well but could not do anything about it as a thermometer was shoved into his mouth. He just sat there watching Yugi look through the kit it was as thought he was looking for something but what could it be? Finally he found it it was a small piece of rectangular paper…it was the doctors card (Dum Dum Duuuummmmm).

He watched with absolute dread as Yugi picked up the phone asked the nurse what he should do

Yugi: Yes he has a fever but I worried he might get hypothermia (is that how you spell it?)

More buzzing came from the other end of the line Yugi looked at his wristwatch Yugi: Yeah sure I'll bring him in around half an hours time.

Yami's stomach lurched there was no way he was going to doctors if Yugi wanted him to go he was gonna have to catch him…

Yugi looked everywhere but could not find him and yet he was in the most obvious place under his bed. Yami lay down close to the ground and tried to breathe as softly as possible so Yugi would not hear him. Yugi had already caught him once and managed to get him to wear a sweater but that wasn't gonna make him go.

While Yami was too busy looking out through the side of the bed when Yugi snuck up towards the foot and Gently but firmly picked him up. Yami struggled but than gave up Yugi might be the shortest person in the group but as they say "Short people are the strongest in grip". With Yami firmly in his grip he walked out and caught a bus. All the way through the bus Yami looked for a weakness in Yugi's grip but failed to find one as the finally arrived at the doctors clinic.

There was no one in the waiting room so the nurse ushered them into the office and told them the doctor would be with them in 5 minutes. Yami was hoping yugi would put him down on patients table (you know the stretcher like thing) but Yugi held firmly and sat down with him, sometimes he thought Yugi cared too much.

Soon the doctor entered and Yami's stomach lurched he had to get out before he was tortured by this lunatic

Doctor Nick: Hi everybody!

Everyone except yami: Hi Doctor Nick!

Doctor Nick: So what seems to be the problem?

Yugi: Well he has a very high fever cause he was out in the cold this morning and I'm afraid he might catch hypothermia

Doctor: Well he looks alright probably just a normal fever just set him down on the table and I'll examine him

Yugi set him down on the patients table and Yami who realised this is probably just a normal check up decided to play along after all what could possibly happen?

The doctor took Yami's temperature and asked him to cough and sneeze and based on this he gave his verdict.

Doctor: Oh no it is terrible, terrible…

Yugi: What?

Doctor: He is fine now but there might be a 0.5 chance that he might catch hypo…hypo…

Yugi: Hypothermia?

Doctor: Yes that's right! Just in case I will give him a shot! Now just let me get his shot ready

While the Doctors back was turned and Yugi was off his guard Yami jumped off the table and ran into the operating theatre, which was connected to the office.

Yugi: Yami come back here!

Doctor: Don't worry I'll just go in and give him his shot

Yugi: Well good luck

Holding the injection in his hand he wandered in the theatre as there was no one inside he didn't bother turn on the light so he wouldn't surprise the little fellow. In the dark he saw Yami crouched under a blanket (ok he was crouched like this first sit on your knees then crouch down so your face nearly touches the floor) his "back side" was in view and with that Doctor Nick gave a sly grin. He got close enough to Yami and when the time was right he made the jump.

As he entered the game shop Yami was still rubbing his butt from where the doctor had injected the antibiotic he had been offered a band aid but we know why he refused. He went inside and started to watch a little TV but began to feel drowsy.

"It must be the injection"

He stumbled to the couch drowsy from sleep he stumbled to the couch and fell into a deep sleep. 


	5. Day 4 Part 1

Day 4: A day at school (Part 1)

Yami woke up quite early the next morning it wasn't because he was sleepy it was because he was hungry. It felt like a crime to leave his toasty place on the couch to and get something to eat. He went in and saw that Tristan, Joey and Yugi were sitting at the dining Table discussing where they should leave him for the day seeing as they couldn't leave him at home.

Joey: We should leave him at one of those day-care centres

Tristan: No he looks too sick he needs our company

Yugi: Tristan is right we can leave him at the day care tomorrow but today we should probably take him to school today

Tristan: OK how do we convince the teachers to let him stay at school

Joey: leave that to me

When they entered the classroom Tristan and Yugi watched as Joey went over to the teacher and started explaining all this things to her. At the end out of confusion she said that yami could stay with them through the classes.

Tristan: Joey what did you say?

Joey: I told her that this is Yugi's foreign and Yugi wanted him to come to school in order to expose him to the school environment so that when his time comes he will be so used to it he excels.

Tristan & Yugi: 00

Joey: What? I got it off Law and Order

So commenced the first lesson and technically Yami's "first day" at school. The first lesson was history and all the boring theory (I mean the really boring as in having to guess who Epimedes was) so for this Yami crept under Yugi's desk put his back against his legs. He was still drowsy whether it was fever or the effects of the injection that he did not know but all he knew right now was that he needed his sleep. He was sleeping for around 5 minutes when the noise of that irritating teacher woke him up. It was apparently one of those question sessions (you know where the teachers ask you questions jut to test your knowledge.

Teacher: What was the name of Cleopatra's eldest sister?

Class: (blank)

Teacher: Come on some one must know it!

Yami now getting annoyed shouted out the first name that came into his mind

Yami: Trypheana

Teacher: Yes that's correct well done Yugi

Yugi: (a little startled) umm yeah

Yami fell asleep again only to be woken again by Yugi

Yami: What!

Yugi: Time to go its time for the next lesson

Yami: Come on I've only been asleep for 5 minutes

Yugi: Try 50 minutes

Yami : I don't care how long I've been asleep the fact is I'm sleeping now

Yugi: Come here you

With that Yugi picked up Yami who still continued to sleep and when he got to the next class choosing a seat at the back he set Yami down underneath the desk.

Yami slept and continued to sleep until he woke up when he found that the hard ground and carpet were digging into his ribs. Still groggy from the sleep he looked around and saw what looked like a curved bed thinking it would be good enough he crawled over to it and slept in a dreamless sleep.

Teacher: Alright class have a good lunch

Joey: Yugi where is the kid?

Yugi: What he was here…oh no

The looked absolutely everywhere but couldn't find him then Joey came up with one of his brilliant ideas (well actually one of my ideas)

Joey: We should do what we did with my cat

Tristan: As in strip off its fur

Joey: What? That was your cat I'm talking about my cat

Yugi: What is it Joey?

Joey: Well since we are in the music room it'll work better we make a lot of noise and then the kid will come out running just like the cat

Yugi: Seems a bit barbaric

Joey: Got any better ideas?

Yugi: (sigh) Alright lets get to work.

Yami woke up and looked around him. He felt so comfortable it was white all around him and he felt so comfortable relaxed and had no worries. Have a look around him he realised he had wandered into the Bass Drum and that he had slept there for the whole of…

BANG BANG BANG 


	6. Day 4 Part 2

Day 4: A Day at School (Part 2)

Yami held onto yugi's leg as yugi took out his books for his next lesson because his vision was still a little groggy as a certain someone had nearly tried to blow his eardrums out of head! He vision was getting better but his hearing was very poor.

Joey: Sorry Yugi I thought it would only scare him how was I supposed to know that he was inside the actual drum

Yugi: Its alright Joey what's done is done

Yami: Softie!

Once they had finished taking out their books they headed for the last lesson of the day, which at that time happened to be home economics. Yugi carefully thought out what he was going to do to ensure this time that Yami got into absolutely no trouble whatsoever. No knifes, no graters, no frying pans only a bowl and a wooden spoon.

They sat down in the class yami choosing to sit underneath Yugi's desk while they were instructed what to do.

Teacher: Today our focus will be chocolate chip cookies

Yugi let out a sigh of relief a harmless topic. The only thing he had to worry about was how to keep yami from getting trapped inside the oven and that shouldn't be too much trouble.

Teacher: Okay now break-up into 2's and remember, "hygiene and safety is…"

Class (annoyed): number one concern

While Yugi got the ingredients (honestly don't you hate those plastic ones?) Yami looked over the recipe. When Yugi came back Yami decided he might as well have fun with this he had always wanted to learn how to cook ever since the time he had "accidentally" blown the oven up. He smiled when he thought back to that moment it took them a week to clean out the extinguisher foam from the oven.

As soon as yugi came back yami was asking the questions.

Yami: Can I grate the chocolate? (he grabbed a grater)

Yugi: No maybe next time (takes grater away)

Yami: Oh…can I chop the nuts? (picking up big shiny knife)

Yugi (nervous): umm…maybe when you're older (takes away knife)

Yami (annoyed): Than what can I do?

Yugi: You have two of the most important jobs

Yami: what?

Yugi: (leans in closer with an excited look on his face) you're the "put-in-and-stir-kid" as well as the "take-the-wipe-cloth-to-the-washing-machine-person"

Yami: --

And so the exciting process began well it would have been exciting if yami if he had actually been allowed to do anything all he did was sit there and mix it all together. No knifes no graters, yugi knew how to take the fun out of cooking.

When the biscuits were in the oven and yugi gave yami his second what he thought harmless task.

Yugi: Now yami your last mission is to take this cloth to the washing machine can you handle it?

Yami: Just give me the wretched thing.

Yami wandered over to the washing machine just as he was close enough to it he bumped into the towel rack causing dirty towels to fall on top of him. It just so happened that the teacher saw what had happened and shaking her head put the whole bundle in the washing machine not realising that she had placed someone inside. After which she set the washing machine to go through the whole spin cycle.

Yami was finally able to poke his head out of the towels and see where he was. He had felt someone picking him up and dropping him (literally) he would have said something if he hadn't been gaged by a towel. He took a close look around but seeing as it was so dark he figured he was in a hole of some kind.

Suddenly he let out a gasp he felt cold water rising up towards his ankles and the walls around him began to move slowly. He realised where he was but before he could yell out and shout the walls moved faster than ever and his cries were muffled and lost.

Yugi kept watch over the cookies seeing as they weren't golden yet but quite brown and didn't want them to burn. He was beginning to wonder where Yami was he wasn't worried that he would be in some sort of trouble he was confident that he had ruled out all the possibilities. He thought he would be with Joey and Tristan he had to admit that those guys were funny in the kitchen I mean they were the only ones he knew who could actually burn water. He however refused to leave his oven he still remembered his own oven incident.

Suddenly a familiar voice broke his thoughts.

Teacher: Yugi would you mind sorting these washed towels into their separate colours? The science teacher wants them for a science experiment.

Yugi: Sure thing

Yugi turned off his oven and started to sort the towels. He realised that he would get confused if he kept saying the colours in his head so he said them out loud.

Yugi: Blue…white…blue…yellow…white…white…blue…half-dead yami…yell…Oh my god Yami!

Joey got Yugi's books out of his locker seeing as Yugi was now holding Yami. Yugi refused to leave him and had even put his jacket him and he was worried sick about him it took them an hour to get him to wake up. Yami was coughing still trying to get the excess water and suds out of his system. Right now all he wanted was to get home get some sleep and rest heck he didn't care if yugi told him a story he just wanted to rest.

Yugi began his way home being accompanied by Tristan and Joey. Yami who was a little more awake by now was listening in on the conversation.

Yugi: seriously I'm really worried

Joey: Just take him to the doctor

Yami's insides clenched with fear from the last experience that he had with the doctor.

Yugi: I don't know it was luck the other day that the waiting room was empty. On a weekday it would be full

Tristan: Tell me about it, the earliest appointment I could get was 2 weeks away

Yami relaxed again he wouldn't have to go to the doctor.

Yugi: If there was someway to see a doctor right now…

Suddenly

Doctor Nick: Hi everybody!

Everyone except Yami: Hi Doctor Nick!

Doctor Nick: Lets see I shall give him a flu shot combined with a few antibodies that should prevent hypothermia if it should be that drastic. (He loads the injection)

By this time Yami had already tried to escape through Yugi's armpit but Yugi knowing his ways had caught him right there and his legs were hopelessly kicking against nothing. (Again his backside was facing the doctor)

Doctor: Okay this won't hurt…not until I jab the needle in

He took careful aim and plunged again.

By the time Yami and yugi got home Yami was extremely drowsy from the injection so he was put straight to bed. Yugi might have read him a story but he couldn't remember. He was just wondering what fate had on store for him tomorrow and whether it could get any worse.


	7. Day 5

Day 5: The Amusement Park

Yami opened his yes to see the sunlight pouring in through the window so he got up and stretched his arms. Today was going to be a tough day to get through. He went in the hallway and looked around there was no one there. He snuk down to the kitchen hoping that he might be able to have a decent breakfast with no rotten veggies. He had spoken too soon for Yugi was already in the kitchen and making breakfast.

Yugi: Morning I already made your breakfast

With that he put a bowl of warm muesli on the table. Yami didn't mind muesli he had had something of the sort back in Egypt. So he sat down on the table and began to eat.

Yugi: Today we are meeting Joey, Tristan and Serenity at the amusement park

With that he threw a brochure down onto the table. It seemed they had a new rollercoaster opening today. Yami smiled maybe today might not be so bad after all.

Yugi and Yami arrived at the park to find Joey and Tristan standing at the gate.

Yugi: Where's Serenity

Joey: She said she would be late had some stuff to do

Yugi: Do you wanna go on a ride while we are waiting?

Tristan: Shouldn't we wait for her?

Joey: Go ahead lover boy but I'm going on a ride

Tristan: (blush)

So they went inside and looked around trying to find a ride that everyone would agree on first they passed by the horror train.

Joey: Hey guys what about this one

Yugi: No it would be too scary for yami

Yami: That's nonsense come on lets go!

Tristan: Alright lets keep looking

So they kept looking and they came to (the classic I tell you every amusement park has one of these) the Tunnel of Love

Tristan: Now this is what I call a ride (he was dreaming about serenity)

Joey: Be great if you were girl

Tristan: Hey watch it!

And again they continued on and finally came to the soccer virtual reality game

Joey: Now this is what I call a ride!

Tristan: I don't know Joey neither or Yugi knows anything about sport

Joey: Its really easy the first thing you have to know is…blahblahblahblah (I'm sorry I didn't know what to write here)

Yugi and Tristan crept away from him and soon afterwards he realised that they had gone he followed sheepishly. Finally they found the ride that suited everyone the Sky cycle ride of Doom.

Yugi: Perfect

Joey: Great

Tristan: Lets go!

They were about to board the ride when the attendant butted

Attendant: I'm sorry but the child can't board

Yugi: Why not?

The attendant pointed to the sign of a dumb looking shark saying "You must be taller than this flipper to go on this ride" and unfortunately Yami was 5 millimetres from the flipper.

Joey: Come on buddy…

Yugi: Its alright Joey we'll just find another ride.

They went looking for another ride but it just so happened every ride seemed to have a height restriction and yami had to be below it. Finally they found a ride he could go on but everyone groaned at the thought of it…it was the merry go round.

Tristan: You mean to tell me we have to go on that thong for the whole day!

Yugi(sigh): Well lets go on it once to pass the time just until serenity get here.

Yami: Yugi do you really want to torture us with that ride.

But they didn't have a choice it was the only ride they could go on and boy was it boring Joey was nearly asleep by the time it had stopped however by that Serenity had also arrived and she was just nuts over the "little" kid

Serenity: Oh you're just an adorable little treasure (pinches cheek)

Yami: I am not a little kid (breaks away)

Tristan: Well what should we do? I wanted to go on some of the other rides but we can't cause of (shakes his head towards Yami)

Yami: glares at him

Serenity: We could leave him at the child-care centre here

Joey: That's a great idea!

Yugi: Gee I don't know I really don't want to leave him

Joey: Come on Yugi look at what you are missing

Joey waves his arm towards the rollercoaster as it passes by with a hoard of people screaming. Yugi smiles

Yugi: Well then lets go

Yami: Oh no you won't

Yami grabbed Yugi's leg with all his might but yugi didn't care as long as he didn't run away he was fine. They go to the centre, which was basically a huge playpen with some woman sitting in the corner reading a magazine. They finally pried Yami from Yugi's leg and set him in the playpen bid him goodbye and to be safe then left. However the Pharaoh had his own plans.

Yami wasn't going to stay here and be treated like a kid he was gonna break out of this place and find something enjoyable to do. He looked over into the corner where the women was sitting she didn't seem to realise he was there so he climbed over the small gate and landed softly on the ground. He was home free.

He decided he go and explore from behind the shops and stalls so he wouldn't be seen by anyone he knew. He was wondering along minding his own business when he bumped into a familiar someone. Someone with blue eyes, brown hair, a powerful deck and a whole lot of attitude.

Kaiba: What do you think you are doing!

Yami ran he didn't kaiba to see him like this it was humiliating! So he kept running until he bumped into someone else. He looked up to see yellow and pruple feet and great green belly…he began to shudder with fear…it was Barney

Barney: Hey you lucky kid you found me!

He picked him up and gave him a great big hug and Yami was struggling with all his strength. Then began carrying him somewhere knowing he couldn't free himself he began crying out loud.

Yami: YUGI!

Yugi and the gang were and the video games arcade checking a couple of games when the announcement came on the small tv in the shop.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen barney has finally found the child he has been looking for!

Yugi: What?

Serenity: Oh I heard about that. They said he would be hiding somewhere and any child who could find him would get to go to the Barney Cave and get showered with everything and anything Barney

Joey: Man I feel sorry for that kid

Announcer: And there he is!

Joey: Hey Yug isn't that Yami?

Yugi: Oh my god! Where is that cave!

Tristan: Just around the corner but…

Yugi didn't wait for him to finish he ran outside and around the corner and cut his way to the crowd to see Barney walking with Yami towards the entrance of the cave.

Yugi:Yami!

Yami: Yugi!

Yugi tried to run farther to towards him when two guards came up in front of him he tried to jump over them but they caught him on his shoulder. Yugi looked up just in time to see the gates of the cave close.

Yugi turned on the lights in the game shop again holding Yami. This time he was suffering from trauma not the flu. He was wearing a barney Hat he had gotten a gift bag but Yugi decided to dump it on the way home. He took off Yami's hat and put him to bed. Sighing he wondered what tomorrow held in store. 


	8. Day 6

Zafookie: Well finally after a long time I finally decided to finish this fanfic I though it might be interesting to see how it ends. Give me suggestions of what you think of it. Nothing to harsh please. Without further ado I present the last remaining chapters of this fanfiction

Day 6: The Babysitter

Yami awoke the next and upon thinking what had happened the day before gave a shudder. The torture he had to endure in the cave belonging to that purple freak! He got up out of bed and went into the kitchen. There Yugi was discussing with Tristan and Joey as to what he was supposed to do with Yami for the day.

Yugi: I don't trust those day care centres any more, especially since Yami manage to escape from that one yesterday.

Joey: Alright, how about leaving him at home?

Yugi: What, and coming back to a half starved little kid?

Tristan: Why don't you get a baby-sitter?

Yugi: The combination of staying at home and going to a day car center. Its perfect!

Yami didn't mind the thought of a babysitter. He could stay home do whatever he wanted, plus there would be someone there to make sure that he wouldn't get stuffed in a washing machine or get attacked by a big purple dinosaur.

Yugi and co. had already begun looking through a list of babysitters. Finally after 10 minutes they found one that they all seemed to agree on.

Yugi: She cooks, cleans aswell as interacting with children! She sounds perfect!

Joey: Great! What's her name?

Yugi: Vicki

For some odd reason that name struck a bell at the back of Yami's head

They all sat waiting for this babysitter to arrive so that Yugi, Joey and Tristan would be able to go to school. Yami kept trying to recall where he had heard the name Vicki before.

Yami: (thinking) Vicki, where have I heard it, I'm sure I heard it somewhere…

DING DONG

The doorbell rang and Yugi got up to answer it. As he swung the door open, there she stood. A ed haired girl with pink eyes(I think they are pink I can't remember). Wearing black trousers and a lime green shirt. Yami's stomach clenched in fear, now he remembered he more clearly. It was Vicki…from the Fairly Oddparents!

Vicki: Well I received your phone call, and I'm here!

With this she put on her most dazzling and sweet face.

Yugi: Well we have to go to school, so could you take care of Yami for the day?

Vicki: - Of course! You needn't worry he be in safe and loving.

Yami: Yugi, I'm telling you leave me alone with her and by the time you get back I'll be inside a matchbox

Yugi wasn't really listening to him but gathering all his school things and making a rush for the day.

Yugi: Bye! Gotta Go, Love you

Just had Yugi ran outside to meet up with his friends, the door swung shut and multiple locks slammed shut.

Vicki: (now with her evil face) Alright twerp, lets get one things straight I'm in charge and when I'm in charge I make the rules. So lets start with some chores, oh and don't even think about running I have this place wrapped around my little finger.

Yami looked around although there were no bars on windows he could see that security devices had been planted in nearly every corner of the house. So then the chores began washing dishes, mopping the floor, doing eth laundry (typical fairly odd parents stuff) and finally she made Yami climb a tree, where her Frisbee had gotten stuck. Yami was not entirely found of heights.

Yami: I really, really don't feel well

Vicki: Shut up and get the frisbee

Yami: Hey why don't you…

SNAP

The branch he was hanging onto snapped and fell bringing down both Yami and the Frisbee. Vicki immediately rushed over.

Vicki: Oh No! You' re hurt!

Yami: Actually its not that bad

Vicki: I wasn't talking to you.

He looked down to see the lime green Frisbee which was now broken in to. Vicki looked at the Frisbee with a sad expression on her face and then looked at Yami with and angry expression.

Vicki: Alright that's it! You get a penalty for breaking my Frisbee

Yami: (gulp) and what would that be?

Vicki kicked open the door to Yugi's room and threw Yami on the bed. He looked up to see her slamming the door closed and locking it from the outside.

Vicki: (yelling) lets see how you like solitary confinement

Yami sat up on the bed. This was it! He had had it with being a kid! He decided he would hide out somewhere for the last day and when he was back…oh yugi would be sorry. He looked around him and realized there was no security device on the windows. Since it was on the top floor Vicki knew he wouldn't try to jump through the window. He looked around when his gaze fell upon a bundle of yugis clothes. He looked at the clock it was 1 there would be plenty of time till yugi got back. He smiled as he though this plan was bound to work 

Yugi Tristan and Joey were making their way back to the game shop. Yugi seemed more relaxed because he felt Yami was in safe hands. It was a good thing he didn't look up as he entered the game shop for he would have seen a small 5 year old boy struggling to get down a home made rope. OK it was a stupid and cliché idea...but it was working

Upon entering Yugi saw Vicki getting ready to leave

Yugi: I hope he wasn't too much trouble

Vicki: - oh no he was fine. He's just up in your room taking a nap

Yugi: Ok I'll just go check on him

Vicki: arrrhmmmmm

Yugi: Oh right Tristan could you pay her. I'll pay you back later.

As Tristan payed Vicki Joey and Yugi made their way to Yugi's room. However once they opened the door there was no one in sight.

Yugi: He must be hiding again

So as Yugi looked for Yami, Joey noticed that one end of a sleeve was tied to apole next to the window ( I know there is no pole).

Joey: Hey Yug, what is this thing?

He fiddled with it for a bit when it came undone and fell.

Yami was soo close, he was only four feet t6o the ground. Suddenly he felt the rope give, and before he knew what was happening he began to freefall.

Unfortunately he had chosen to neglect the fact that there was a small rose bush underneath him

Yami sat on the a kitchen chair, while Yugi hurried around to find some Dettol for the scratches all over his body.

Yugi: Honestly I don't know what inspired you to pull that little stunt

Yugi found a bottle of Dettol and began t pour it on a little cotton gauze. Yami sighed; he had only one day left before he returned to normal. Besides it couldn't get any worse then this. While he was unaware Yugi seized the opportunity and wiped his left arm with the Dettol gauze

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well only one more day to go


	9. Day 7

Zafookie: I'm so evil aren't I?

Day 7: The Zoo

Yami awoke to sound of a bird singing outside the window. He shifted a little and felt one of his scabs crack. He remembered how Yugi had chased him all of yesterday so that he could get Dettol on every scratch. He got up slowly and made his way to the kitchen, where he found Yugi.

Yugi: Hello!

Yami: --

Yugi: We've got the perfect thing to do today. Its 100 child safe

Yami: Oh please enlighten me

Yugi: We're going to the zoo today. They've made that place so safe since Joey managed to tick off those parrots. That reminds me Joey said he had something to make sure you wouldn't get into trouble.

Just then the door rang, and yugi went to answer it. He then welcomed Tristan, Joey and Tea (alright lets see how I do) inside.

Yugi: Alright guys you ready to go?

Tea and Tristan: Sure

Joey: Ah ah ah! You're forgetting I have brought a child safe measure that I need to demonstrate.

He got them all to sit down on the couch and then after a lot of bedazzling speech he brought out what looked to be a dog leash.

Tea: That's it?

Joey: So what do you think?

Yugi: I think its demeaning

Joey: Yugi do you want him being the main dish for the cheetah's?

Yugi: ummm…

Joey: WELL DO YOU?

Yugi: Oh alright just give me the stupid leash

By this time as you may have guessed yami tried to make a run for it. Joey managed to grab him as he was attempting to jump the back fence. With great difficulty Yugi managed to the loop the leash around Yami's waist and tie a firm knot. They then made their way to the zoo.

They finally arrived at the zoo and paid for their tickets. Yami had stopped speaking to Yugi so now Yugi was trying to lift his spirits by "cheering" him up.

Yugi: Come on Yami, this way you won't get hurt

Yami shot him a death glare

Yami: You wait till I'm back…you'll be soooooo sorry

They looked at all the exhibits, but today was an extremely slow day, the reason being that most of the animals were sleeping and lazing around. There was very little activity. They wandered and looked around until noon, when they decided to stop and have lunch. All the while Yami was waiting for Yugi's hand to ease on the other end of the leash. Finally when they lunches arrived he felt his hand ease slightly. He made a run for it and felt the other end slip out of Yugi's hands.

Yugi: Yami get back here!

Joey: Quick get him!

Yami looked towards the end of the street he was running on. He saw a zoo keeper walk through and entrance and then the rollerdoor that was fitted over the entrance began to slide down. That was his escape route. He ran as fast as he could and made a jump for it. He slid underneath just as the door closed. Seeing a dark storage room he hid behind one of the large cartons. He looked around but could not see the zookeeper he had seen earlier.

CREAK

He saw a small stream of sunlight pass into the storeroom, he looked and saw the zookeeper come into the storeroom and pass through in order to go about his business. It was only when he was out of sight when yami made a rush for the door, he managed to get through before it closed. Once through he looked around, he was in some sort of animal enclosure, looking around some more realized there a cheetah only 2 feet from him, watching his every move.

Yami froze as he watched the cheetah's emerald green eyes lock onto him. He had to do something and quick. He looked around and realized that the door behind him was the only way out and it had slammed shut. The cheetah kept watching him, planning what to do. Yami looked into the around and saw a tree in the middle of the enclosure. Not knowing what else to do he made a run for it. He had taken only a few steps when…

THUMP

He fell down flat on his face. He realized that the cheetah had grabbed the end of the leash that was trailing behind him. Before he could get up and try to run, he felt the back of his jacket tighten. The Cheetah had begun to carry him away. He tried in vain to get out of the jacket, but Yugi had tied the leash around the Jacket and so there was no escape this time…just lunch.

Yami crouched at the back of the Cheetah's cave, the cheetah was sitting at the entrance, waiting, determining which time would be the best. Yami had gathered the leash in one hand getting ready to run on the smallest distraction. He waited but soon his distraction came. Another cheetah had appeared and was challenging the first cheetah for it's hunting prize. The cheetah left its post and went outside to face the challenger. Yami took this chance and crept slowly out of the cave, he began sneaking his way past the two cheetahs towards that same tree, he was almost there…

SNAP

He stepped on a twig. Both cheetahs forgot their feud and realizing what had happened began sprinting after him. Yami didn't waste a single moment as he ran towards the tree and jumped straight onto it. He began climbing slowly but surely. He knew he would be safe if he could reach the top but then…he slipped. He felt himself falling but then the leash around his waist tightened and then he stopped. He looked up and saw the other end of the leash caught in one of the branches. Well he was a fair way above the ground so he guessed he was safe…at least he hoped cheetahs couldn't jumped.

Yugi and the gang looked everywhere for Yami but couldn't find him. They ran around and finally exhausted paused to stop at the cheetah enclosure.

Joey: Where's that little runt? When I find him I'll…

He stopped gaping as he looked into the cheetah enclosure

Joey: Yug look…I found him

Yugi looked and saw Yami hanging off a tree in the middle of the enclosure, with two cheetahs around him leaping and snarling.

Yugi carried yami inside the game shop, one end of the leash was torn and shredded and so was the bottom of Yami's jacket. He went and put Yami to bed seeing as one would exhausted from being attacked by cheetahs.

Yami sighed as he fell asleep. Finally the Nightmare was over. 


	10. Conclusion

Conclusion: Payback Yami awoke in the middle of the night and felt something tight around his chest, he reached down and took off the leash which had been there from the previous day. He rolled over and looked around. He got up and looked at himself…He was back to normal! His expression turned from joy to well…evil. He looked at the time, it was 2 am he had more than enough time to carry out his revenge.

When Yugi awoke he found himself tied to a chair, looking up he saw yami sitting on the table with and evil grin upon his face.

Yami: Well, well well look who's up?

Yugi:Yami…its great to see you! Where were you the last week

Yami: (growling) the last week? The last week I was stuck inside that wretched body and you made go through all that torture!

Yugi: oh…um…sorry

Yami: sorry? Sorry isn't gonna save you this time

Just then Seto came out of the kitchen and gave Yami a bowl containing something green

Yugi: Seto? What are you doing here?

Yami: Well originally it was just gonna be me but when he found out, he said he just had to help

Seto: That's right. I'd love to see how the number one duelist copes with torture

Yugi: Torture? What do you mean?

Yami smiled

Yami: Lets see how you like being a 5 year old. (mimicking a sweet voice) Now eat your peas!

Yugi:WHAT! NO! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

THE END

zafookie: so what do you think? My next fic im planning is a dramatic story about family relationships based on an Indian movie "kabhi khushi habhi ghum". Well see you! 


End file.
